


Fake Names

by opal_sapphire



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Your determined to find out the true name of the regular who always gives you a nickname to write on his coffee.





	Fake Names

The bell jingled, signaling another customer entering the coffee shop. You glanced at your coworker, who nodded ever-so-slightly. It was him.

Cute Guy.

He came in at exactly the same time (10 AM) every day. He always ordered the same drink (large cappuccino, extra whipped cream) and then left. He was always so kind and polite to you and your coworkers. There was one thing, though, that bugged you.

You didn’t know his name.

You thought about this as you reached for a pen. He came in every day. As far as you knew, anyway, considering you weren’t here on your days off. You were always the one who took his order, made his drink and handed it to him (you had your coworker Yoruichi to thank for that). You always subtly flirted with. One time you even outright called him cute, trying to get the message across. But he seemed so oblivious to it all!

Working in a Starbucks, you end up knowing the name of everyone you serve. So how did you not know his?

He always gave fake names. Yesterday he was Spongebob. The day before he was Light Yagami. Last week he was Peanut, The Joker, Captain America, he even went with Black Widow. Normally you didn’t mind someone using fake names, but for some reason Cute Guy doing it bothered you.

“Is something wrong?” You were brought out of your thoughts by his voice.

You glanced up, making a split second decision.

“You give me a different fake name every time you come into Starbucks, and I just want your real name because you’re cute, but here I am writing ‘Batman’ on your stupid cappuccino,” you admitted.

He blinked, seeming taken aback by this information. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish and his eyes were wide. Some day you would look back on this visual and laugh. Right now, however, you were afraid you’d scared him off. Maybe he wasn’t oblivious; maybe he just didn’t know how to tell you he wasn’t interested. Maybe you’d made him uncomfortable. Great, just your luck.

“Ichigo.”

Now it was your turn to blink. “Huh?”

“My name is Ichigo,” he repeated.

You grinned at him, writing it down on the cup.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your shift was almost over. All you had to do was clean off the tables and you could hightail it out of there. You grabbed the empty coffee cup from the last table and almost threw it away when you noticed writing on it. That wouldn’t have caught your attention–you weren’t the only employee to have served someone today–except it wasn’t just a name.

“What’s wrong?” Yoruichi asked from behind the counter. You looked up at her with a grin.

“He left me his number,” you announced, waving the cup triumphantly.


End file.
